


grim and grime

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Rey Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey reflects on how her blood relation changes things, if it does.</p><p>(Rey Solo.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	grim and grime

The dirt trickled through her fingers as she stared at the sunset. It was astonishing, gaining family and seeing it disappear before you even knew it.

Her father, dead. Her brother, fallen to the dark side. She had a mother, and she had an uncle and she had Chewbacca  - but truly, when 2/5 members of your family were ones you lost before your eyes before you knew them at all,it was nigh-heartbreaking.

Rey scooped up another clod of dirt, this time holding it, staring down at it. It gave her something to do, something to focus on.

She didn’t understand. Maybe it was better than she couldn’t remember anything from before. She didn’t remember a brother that she saw kill her father, and she didn’t remember the father killed in front of her. Why would he do that? What could be so tempting that you would kill your family? She saw him run him through, and then push him off the edge, spiraling down into nothingness.

Maybe it was because she had never had a family, but she couldn’t understand it. Finn was the same way - no family, and he couldn’t understand it either. But Poe had family, and nor could he. Why? Why why why why why?

Rey cupped her hands together, smoothing the dirt into a small ball, tracing patterns on it with her fingernail.

It left her the question of what… what to do, though. Before she knew, before her uncle had gazed upon her and was the first to make that connection, the first to know who she was, it was simple. She was going to find and kill Kylo Ren. He killed Han Solo, he _hurt_ her dearest friend, and who knew how many he had slaughtered across the galaxy. But he…

He was her brother.

She stared at her hands, torn, stared at the small ball of dirt in her hand as if it held answeres to all of the questions that plagued her. “Rey?”

The girl jerked up, surprised, and glanced over. It was her uncle, serene and gentle, his brow knit as he watched her. “You should come inside. It will be cold soon.”

She nodded mechanically. “Y-Yeah. I’ll be there in a minute, Uncle Luke.” He accepted that, drifting away to the hut that he called his home. The small girl sat out there for a minute longer, almost precisely.

And when 60 seconds passed, she stood up, brushing her hands off on her pants, and crushing the ball of dirt beneath her foot.

This changed nothing.


End file.
